


Ветрянка

by raccoonmoon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brooklyn, Brooklyn!stucky, Curtain story, Fanfic, Fanfiction, First Kiss, First Relationship, First Time, Gentle Kissing, Kissing / Snogging, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, Stucky - Freeform, Tender Sex, Underage Kissing, petting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon
Summary: Баки почти 15. Баки смотрит на Стива. Баки понимает, что влюблен.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 46





	Ветрянка

Стив всегда был маленьким и слабым. Уже два года, как они знакомы, а Стив болел каждый месяц, и Баки принимал это как нечто неизбежное. Иногда Стив болел и просто не ходил в школу, зато Баки ходил к нему после занятий, приносил задания и сидел с ним до прихода Сары. Иногда Баки не пускали к Стиву, тогда они придумали общаться письмами - Баки забегал перед школой к дому Роджерса, закладывал письмо в щель между досками, стучал в дверь условным сигналом и убегал, а после школы забирал ответ от Стива.

В этот раз Стив заболел, но Баки не только не запретили прийти, но еще и заставили отвести к Стиву Бекку и близняшек.

\- Просто у меня ветрянка, - сообщил Стив и задрал рубашку, показывая бледный живот, усеянный красной сыпью. - Лучше, чтобы Бекка и малыши заразились пораньше, а ты уже болел. Так сказала твоя мама.

Баки сел по-турецки на коврик перед кроватью и спросил:

\- А что надо делать-то, чтобы они все заразились? Оближешь их, сопляк?

Стив пожал плечами:

\- Наверное, они просто заразятся, придурок. - Он убрал длинную челку за ухо.

Стив знатно оброс за последние три месяца, в июле и августе до его стрижки, как и до стрижки Баки, никому не было никакого дела, ведь были каникулы, а всю вторую половину сентября Стив проболел и практически не появлялся на занятиях, где нужно было показать чистые уши, шею и ногти. За длиной волос тоже строго следили. А теперь отросшие волосы Стива почти прикрывали мочки ушей и шею. Баки и сам не понял, как залюбовался ими. Красивые, золотистые, как корочка на шарлотке, и прямые. Сам Баки свои темные кудряшки не очень-то любил: стоило ему хоть немного обрасти, он становился похожим на одуванчик, и приходилось тратить кучу бриолина и времени, чтобы выглядеть достойно, а Стив мог просто убрать волосы за ухо и уже смотрелся вполне прилично, даже для школы. А когда челка выбивалась из-за уха, Стив становился похож на... на... на девочку. На очень красивую девочку (так определил для себя Баки смутное, непонятное томление при взгляде на этого сопляка). Баки любил взлохматить Стиву волосы и затеять шуточную возню. Он знал, что Стиву тоже нравится с ним бороться, поэтому пользовался этим безнаказанно.

Баки с сестрами пробыли у Роджерсов до вечера. Они почитали книжки (Баки читал, а Стив рисовал для малышей картинки), поиграли в карты, пересмотрели все комиксы, которые Стив и Баки аккуратно вырезали из воскресных газет, поиграли в шарики, и уже перед самым приходом Сары Баки повел малышню домой.

А на следующий день Стива положили в больницу. Баки туда пустить отказались, даже несмотря на то, что он уже переболел ветрянкой. У Стива поднялась температура, перетекшая в лихорадку, за которой последовало несколько приступов астмы. Баки приходил в больницу каждый день, спрашивая у медсестер о Стиве, но они говорили, что тот еще не приходил в себя, и отправляли Баки домой.

Через четыре дня, когда Баки шел через внутренний двор к приемному отделению, где держали Стива, он услышал, как его окликнули. Баки оглянулся по сторонам и обнаружил, что сопляк почти по пояс высовывается из открытого окна на третьем этаже. Выглядел он как привидение.

\- Я тут, придурок! - крикнул Стив, хотя Баки и так его прекрасно видел, и помахал руками.

\- Сопляк! - ответил Баки и подошел поближе, под самые окна. - Как думаешь, пустят меня к тебе?

Стив мотнул головой, его волосы мазнули по щеке, и он заправил их за ухо:

\- Наверное, нет, мне вообще нельзя вставать с кровати.

Баки нахмурился:

\- Зачем же ты тогда высунулся в окно?

\- Здесь абсолютно нечем заняться, - ответил Стив.

Баки достал из сумки книгу.

\- Смотри! - Он поднял ее над головой, показывая Стиву яркую обложку, будто бы тот мог ее разглядеть. - Новая. Взял в библиотеке. Уж книгу-то тебе разрешат читать.

\- Лучше бы тебя пустили, - ответил Стив. - Я вчера вечером проснулся и, знаешь... отоспался на неделю вперед, а мне все твердят: «Отдыхай, отдыхай». А я не могу уже отдыхать!

Стив неожиданно оглянулся, закрыл окно и пропал из виду. Но через минуту снова высунулся:

\- Медсестра прошла мимо двери. Думал, сердце из груди выпрыгнет.

Баки кивнул. Если бы Стив спросил его мнения, он бы сказал то же, что Стиву говорят врачи - лежать и отдыхать, на что получил бы сердитый взгляд и упрямо поджатые губы. Поэтому Баки всегда действовал обходными путями:

\- Знаешь, сопляк, я все-таки попрошусь к тебе, скажу, что ненадолго - только отдам книгу и все.

Баки в себе не сомневался. Он сможет уговорить медсестер. Взрослым он очень нравился: они считали его хорошим и воспитанным мальчиком, каким Баки, в общем-то, и был до знакомства со Стивом Роджерсом. После двух лет их дружбы его репутация слегка подпортилась, но что он мог сделать, если у Роджерса был на него, Баки, четкий план, и... со Стивом было так интересно! Баки не мог просто взять и пропустить все веселье. К тому же, Стив был его единственным другом, и Баки сам не заметил, как весь его мир очень скоро закрутился как спираль, в центре которой находился Стив.

Баки прошел в приемное отделение и, улыбнувшись, спросил, как там Стив, а когда ему ответили, что тот пришел в себя, но нуждается в покое, вздохнул и достал книжку:

\- Мэм, я бы только передал ему ее и ушел. Вы же знаете, как бывает скучно лежать и ничего не делать. Обещаю, мы не будем шуметь, и я прослежу, чтобы он лежал и не вставал, а когда он уснет, я сразу же уйду. Тихо, как мышь. - Баки снова улыбнулся. - Я знаю его, мэм, если он заскучает, то начнет ходить по палате, а может, даже и по коридору, мэм. Я очень переживаю за друга и хочу, чтобы он поправился. Поэтому книга архиважна, мэм.

Медсестра строго посмотрела на него, но затем вздохнула и сказала:

\- Он в палате 3014, Джеймс Барнс. Думаю, твоему слову можно верить, но если я услышу, что вы шумите или ходите, то больше я тебя не пущу.

\- Да, мэм, конечно, мэм. Это разумно и справедливо, - спешно проговорил Баки. - Спасибо, мэм. Палата 3014, - повторил он и чинно пошел к лестнице, а скрывшись за поворотом, побежал наверх, перескакивая через две ступеньки.

Когда Баки зашел в палату, он почти застал Стива на месте преступления - тот еле-еле успел забраться в кровать.

\- ФУХ! Это ты! - Стив держался за сердце. - Ну и напугал. Думал, это опять сестра.

\- Знаешь, я договорился, что меня будут пускать, пока ты лежишь в кровати и мы не шумим. Иначе придется отказаться от посещений вовсе.

\- Ладно уж. - Стив уселся на постели поудобнее и разгладил сбившееся покрывало. - Все лучше, чем одному.

\- А почему ты тут один? - спросил Баки, оглядывая еще три пустые койки.

\- Не знаю. Может, потому что у меня был тяжелый случай? Или сейчас не сезон для ветрянки.

Стив тряхнул головой и почесал затылок. Баки зачарованно смотрел на него. Даже больной, Стив был самым прекрасным из того, что видел Баки. Он был почти прозрачный, совсем худой, бледный, и казалось, что даже его волосы потеряли свою теплую медовую рыжину, только на щеках и птичьих ключицах в прорези болтающейся на нем пижамной куртки алели красные язвочки. Губы тоже были красные и немного суховатые, но Баки это совсем не отвращало.

Они проболтали около часа, пока Стив не сполз на подушку. Его глаза начали сонно закрываться, и Баки предложил почитать. Потребовалась всего страница, чтобы Стив заснул. Баки положил книжку на тумбочку и тихонько вышел из палаты, прошел вниз, отчитался перед медсестрой и отправился домой.

Как назло, почти целую неделю после он не мог сходить в больницу. У сестер тоже началась ветрянка, а мать должна была срочно уехать к некстати заболевшей тетке. Баки даже в школу не ходил, занимался домашними делами до прихода отца, а потом уже ни к одному пациенту не пустили бы. Так Баки промучился целых пять дней, зато в субботу Стива выписали, и Баки с самого раннего утра припустил к нему с двумя яблоками и пирогом от матери.

Роджерс или слышал его гулкие торопливые шаги, или уже ждал, потому что, как только Баки подбежал к двери, она распахнулась, являя на пороге Стива. Худого, бледного и почти совсем лысого, с золотистым пушком волос не больше половины дюйма длиной.

Баки остановился как вкопанный и уставился на него, приоткрыв рот. Казалось, что это какая-то насмешка судьбы. Как только Стив пропадал из поля зрения Баки, с ним происходили кардинальные изменения. В тринадцать лет, когда они еще только познакомились, Баки уехал к тетке буквально на три дня, а вернувшись, обнаружил Роджерса со сломанной рукой и подбитым глазом. Через полгода они всей семьей уехали на неделю к родственникам отца, и по возвращении Баки нашел Стива почти полностью оглохшим - в тот же день, когда Баки уехал, Стив полез в холодную воду спасать щенка, простудился и схлопотал воспаление среднего уха. Врачи даже думали, что он оглох окончательно, но все обошлось. И так было каждый раз. Каждый раз.

\- Чего стоишь, придурок? - ухмыльнулся Стив.

\- Сопляк, ты лысый, - констатировал Баки, но все-таки вошел в квартиру.

\- Ага! - Стив провел рукой по голове, трогая короткие волоски. - Из-за болезни стали выпадать, и меня побрили - наверное, в тот же вечер, как ты тогда ушел. Я, кстати, дочитал книжку.

\- Я вместе хотел, - вздохнул Баки. - Только маме нужно было уехать, а я сидел с Беккой и близнецами. Сам понимаешь. - Он пожал плечами.

\- Ага, мне мама рассказала, - отмахнулся Стив. - Хорошо, что пришел тогда. Там же со скуки умереть можно. Зато сколько угодно слушай радио. Кстати, ты знаешь, что делают банки?

Баки снова пожал плечами и протянул Стиву пирог и яблоки. Стив сразу повел его на кухню и, пока кипятил чайник и резал пирог, с жаром рассказывал обо всем, что услышал по радио за эту неделю. А Баки мог только смотреть на его тонкую длинную шею, маленькие уши и очень красивую голову.

Он невольно облизнул губы и понял, что краснеет оттого, что видит, какое ухо Стива прозрачное и красное, когда на него попадает солнечный луч.

Баки сглотнул слюну. Нет, дело определенно было не в том, что Стив с его длинными волосами походил на девочку. Стив это всегда Стив. Даже бритый, даже с пушистым ежиком волос, с красными язвочками ветрянки на щеках и животе. Любой.

\- ...поэтому мы должны пойти на митинг, Бак! - горячо закончил Стив. - Ты со мной?

\- Конечно, - сказал Баки. - Ты слишком глупый, чтобы не лезть в драку, и я пойду с тобой на митинг.

\- Что же теперь, терпеть несправедливость только потому, что я пока только пять футов?

\- Нет, конечно! - возмутился Баки. - Мне тоже не нравятся все эти банковские жулики!

Стив откусил от пирога.

\- Знаеф фто? - спросил он с набитым ртом. - Завтра мы поедем на Манхэттен, потому что забастовка будет там. Встанем рано-рано утром, чтобы уехать на грузовом, побастуем и вернемся сюда. Родители даже не хватятся, мама работает до вечера, так что ты тоже отпросись у своих.

\- Да я уже, - ответил Баки, он прекрасно знал график работы Сары Роджерс.

\- А сегодня мы будем плакаты рисовать! - воодушевленно сказал Стив. - Я уже отличные картонки нашел! Утром еще, их на свалку мистер Горски вынес.

Полдня у них ушло на то, чтобы придумать, что написать на плакатах, а следующие полдня они аккуратно размечали картон и педантично выводили буквы. Получилось супершикарно, как на вкус Баки.

Вечером запекли картошку, а Баки все еще поглядывал на Стива. Пушок на голове светился в газовом свете лампы, делая его похожим на ангела.

\- Пора ложиться, - сказал Стив. - Потому что завтра мы должны встать в пять утра, чтобы все получилось.

\- Ага, - согласился Баки.

Умывались по очереди, над жестяным тазиком под рукомойником. Стив, как всегда, убрызгался так, что его майка промокла от лямок и до груди, даже за шиворот он умудрился налить воды и сейчас стоял рядом с Баки, стянув ее с себя и отжимая в ведро. Баки очень старался не смотреть на него, хотя со стыдом признал, что уже разглядел и бледный плоский живот, и тонкие руки. О тонких ногах в хлопковых трусах он старался не думать вовсе, его бросило в жар, и он усерднее начал тереть за ушами ледяной водой.

Пройдя в комнату, где Роджерсы спали, Баки нерешительно замер, глядя, как Стив устраивает им лежбище на полу, стянув вниз подушки с дивана и матрас с раскладушки.

\- А тебе нормально спать на полу? - засомневался Баки.

\- Конечно, нормально, - фыркнул Стив. - А то как-то нечестно получится, если кто-то будет лежать на диване, а кому-то достанется раскладушка. А так все честно - оба на полу. К тому же тут куча одеял. Не замерзнем.

Баки стянул с себя штаны, аккуратно повесил их на стул, где уже висела его рубашка, и забрался под одеяло.

Стив выключил лампу на столе и юркнул к нему.

\- Давай спать, а то проспим поезд, - сказал Стив в темноте.

\- Ага. Главное, не забыть плакаты, - ответил Баки.

Стив полежал несколько секунд, а потом встал, забрал готовые картонки со стола и отнес их ко входной двери.

\- Теперь точно не забудем, - уверил он, забираясь обратно под одеяло.

Баки повернулся на бок и смотрел на затылок Стива. Сначала было так темно, что ничего не было видно. Только темные тени на стенах. Они лежали в абсолютной, кромешной черноте. Баки слышал, как птицы ходят по крыше, как в соседней квартире тяжело передвигается миссис О'Флайери и как дышит Стив.

Может быть, луна взошла и заглянула прямо в узкое окно под самым потолком, а может, его глаза привыкли к темноте, но теперь Баки четко видел бледный затылок Стива с коротким ежиком волос, серебрящимся в темноте. У него засосало под ложечкой и начало тянуть внизу живота. Баки вдруг почувствовал, что его либо вырвет, либо он прямо сейчас потеряет сознание.

"Только не это, - подумал он. - Только бы не заболеть и не подвести Стива!"

Баки знал, что надо бы отвернуться и попытаться уснуть, но оторвать взгляд не мог. Вдруг ему до дрожи захотелось поцеловать ямку на шее Стива, под затылком. Баки был так близко, что мог. Мог подвинуться так, что Стив и не заметит. Матрас-то односпальный. Они и так лежат почти вплотную. Если он чуть наклонится вперед, сможет коснуться Стива губами.

Баки сдвинул голову и прижался лбом к затылку Стива. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное. Хорошо, что Стив уже спит. Его дыхание ровное, и уж наверное, он ничего не узнает. Да и что тут узнавать. Баки часто целовал сестер в щеки и лоб, а ведь Стив ему все равно что брат.

"Сейчас", - подумал Баки и прижался губами к горячей тонкой шее.

И Стив перестал дышать. Баки еще даже не отстранился, все так же касался губами кожи, как его сердце сделало в груди такой кульбит, что он чуть не умер, а потом оно начало долбиться в грудной клетке с частотой поршней деталепечатающего станка на работе отца и с такой же громкостью.

Баки судорожно думал, что же сказать. Он весь сжался, боясь пошевелиться, боясь дышать. Вдруг еще выйдет притвориться спящим. Может же ему, в конце концов, сниться девушка. Ему ведь уже почти пятнадцать, и пусть он не красавец, пусть полноват и лицо у него детское (какая девчонка на такого посмотрит?), но сам-то он вполне мог видеть что-то такое... горячее во сне.

Баки сам не понял, как тихо застонал, и порушил этим последний свой шанс на спасение - Стив повернулся к нему лицом. Красивый Стив, прекрасный Стив, Стив с нежным лицом ангела, с ежиком волос, тонкой шеей и маленькими ушами.

И словно в наказание, Стив оперся на локоть, нависая над ним.

Баки повернул голову, заглядывая в его лицо, и беспомощно протянул:  
\- Сти-и-ив…

Больше сказать ему было нечего.

\- Бак... - шепнул Стив, наклонился и коснулся его губ своими - сухими, полными, сладкими от зубного порошка.

Баки поднял онемевшие руки и обхватил его, чувствуя, как сердце Стива колотится так же бешено, как его собственное.

\- Бак... Баки. - Стив шептал так же беспомощно, как шептал недавно сам Баки.

Баки прижал руки к узкой горячей спине и гладил-гладил-гладил, утоляя свой тактильный голод, который не мог унять до этого момента.

Баки выгибался, тянулся за поцелуями снова. Сначала они были неловкие и детские, а потом кто-то приоткрыл рот, и поцелуй вышел влажным и горячим.

Баки все гладил и гладил Стива, не решаясь коснуться кромки трусов, но все время ближе и ближе подбираясь к ним дрожащими пальцами.

Стив гладил его в ответ, закрыв глаза, прижавшись всем телом. Баки чувствовал, что у Стива стоит, чувствовал, как стоит у него самого. Баки на пробу повел бедрами, вжимаясь в бедро Стива, а тот растекся по нему и елозил, выгибаясь и опираясь на локти, обнимая голову Баки тонкими руками, и целовал-целовал-целовал.

Баки не выдержал первым, его пальцы напряглись и сжались на талии, над самой резинкой трусов Стива.

Он почувствовал, как собственное белье мокнет, пропитываясь семенем, как Стив тихо стонет, закрывает глаза и делает последние толчки, а затем обмякает на нем. Бедру стало влажно и горячо, но Баки ни за что бы не променял этот момент ни на что на свете.

Стив лежал на нем, тяжело дышал, касался ртом шеи Баки и сжимал и разжимал губы, как делал это сам Баки минут пятнадцать назад.

Утром они никуда не поехали. Оба были уставшие от любви, мокрые и грязные, обессиленные, с припухшими губами. Они уснули только к шести утра, вжавшись телами друг в друга, как расплавленные в печи фигурки. Баки не мог бы точно сказать, где чья нога, а где рука. Он чувствовал только, что теперь никогда не сможет уйти и будет со Стивом всегда. До конца.


End file.
